


to the last syllable of recorded time

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Calderon Beta, F/M, First Time, PWP, Post-Minisode: The Night of the Doctor, not actually all that gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time together, he is achingly careful with her. He treats her like the finest of china, afraid to break her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the last syllable of recorded time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Macbeth, with love to Charina and thanks to Becs for pointing out its perfection.
> 
> Huge thanks to Megs and Becs for the beta!
> 
> I've been waiting ages to post this because it kept coming together and then falling apart again (and those aren't puns), but I figured it was Christmas Eve, so have some smut.

Their first time together, he is achingly careful with her. He treats her like the finest of china, afraid to break her. His talented fingers stroke her body in exaggerated, slow sweeps; the closer he comes to losing control the more deliberately soft he touches her.

 

He's afraid he'll hurt her. River tilts her hips against his, a low fluttering building like a tidal wave in her stomach at the thought. The Doctor groans and bucks involuntarily against her in response, hard. But he must have missed the point because his hands come down to pin her twisting hips still, fingers pressing ever so lightly against her skin and bones.

 

She pushes back against him until his fingers dig into her skin, her ankles locked in an iron grip around his waist and her hips urging him on. "River, River," and her name is strangled in his throat like a plea.

 

River bites down on his ear with sharp teeth. "I'm not human, Doctor."

 

She pulls back to meet his eyes, blown dark against the bright glut of stars staring down at them. He searches hers for a moment, and then he is devouring her. The last dam between them is broken and they press against each other eagerly.

 

They can't hurt each other. Not here. Not under a night sky shining as the brightest moment in all of recorded time.

 

He fucks her with abandon. Only that's not it at all. They're making love. She can feel the care and tenderness with every sure stroke and smooth caress.

 

"I never thought I'd have this again," his voice is whisper-soft against her skin, wavering with unspoken emotion. "I'd almost forgotten what it was - and to have this with you. To have you. River. Oh, River." The emotion chokes his voice and River drags his lips to hers, silencing him with a kiss. He doesn't have to say anything else. She knows. She's always known.

 

His hands dance across her body, so fast that it feels as though they are everywhere at once, learning all the secret spots that make her whimper and arch under him.

 

His body is splayed across hers, every inch of him pressing against her, in her. Their hips meet in a rapid-fire, hard rhythm, and he presses deeper inside her than anyone ever has before. No one has ever been quite enough - hard enough, fast enough - nobody could ever keep up with her. But the Doctor, oh, his body rocks against hers like they were made for one another - bespoke.

 

The soft lining of his dinner jacket rubs against the skin of her back, sticking to her sweaty body, while her head lolls back against the smooth wood of the platform. They are gloriously naked in the bright sky, except for his black bowtie knotted firmly around her wrist. The Doctor drives into her harder, sliding them back with every thrust, his teeth closing at her neck in a sharp bite that zings pain and pleasure straight through her. River bites her lip so hard to keep silent that she tastes the rich coppery tang of her own blood.

 

She makes a muffled whimper that borders on a sob and the Doctor raises his mouth from her neck to capture her lips under his. He makes a strangled sound when he tastes the blood, sweeping her injured lip into his mouth, where his tongue laves at it in a gentle caress - a soft contrast to the rest of their movements.

 

When he releases her, River blushes and slides her eyes back to the flood of stars above them so she doesn't have to meet his face. But one of his hands slides under her chin, demanding that she look at him.

 

His eyes are dark with lust but serious, his voice low and sure. "Nobody can hear you up here, dear, except me. And I want to hear you." He swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing enticingly. "Please, River. Scream for me."

 

One sure hand slips between them to press hard against her clit and his eyes bore into her, his face lined with shadows under the glowing backdrop of the night sky.

 

The pleasure sizzles through her and the scream bubbles up in her throat. River throws her head back against the soft wood, thrashing, as she screams. It's his name and curse at the same time. Her body rolling under his even as the waves of bliss make her shudder.

 

The Doctor keeps his rhythm steady and fast, whipping her through one orgasm and into the next with absolutely no mercy. He's whispering to her, a strangled litany of words and praise and filth in a low, rumbling ramble. "That's it. That's my girl: my bad girl, my River, my wife. Perfect."

 

River screams herself hoarse.

 

His mouth reclaims hers greedily, swallowing her choked sounds with a ravenous appetite. They part only to catch what breath they can, as River desperately tries to come back to herself against the waves of pleasure that send her mind reeling out of her body.

 

Her nails dig lines across his back, and the Doctor trembles under her hands. But his jaw is set and rhythm solid, even as his whole body strains, tense, against her.

 

River loosens one leg from its death-grip around his hips and slides it up his body. The Doctor helps her eagerly, slipping one arm under her thigh until she can slip her leg over his shoulder, splayed even wider under him. The position makes it harder for her to meet his thrusts, but he sinks in somehow impossibly deeper with a strangled groan, and River digs her heel into his shoulder and her fingers into his arms, urging him on.

 

The Doctor shudders under her touch and River can feel the pleasure building and sparking under her skin again already. She clenches all her muscles hard around him and the Doctor's eyes flutter closed, his head ducking to hide a growl against her neck.

 

River strokes him where she can reach him, her fingers light and teasing now, and her lips nibble on his ear as she holds herself, teetering on the edge, waiting for him. "Let go, Doctor. I've got you. I want to feel you come inside me. I need you to - I need you, sweetie."

 

He cuts her off, his mouth covering hers, wrecked with need, his fingers twisting at her nipples and clit. River feels herself fly off the edge again with a last ragged scream, falling into the bright night sky with only the Doctor as her anchor. His body is taut with tension, trembling with her as River clutches him to her greedily, biting down hard on his shoulder when his lips pull away from hers. His hands clench her hip and hair as the Doctor drives into her one last time and then comes with a shout that would probably be her name if River could hear beyond the blood rushing and pounding through her skull. The sky flares and the whole world explodes in white hot light and they're falling.

 

The light fades only slightly as the pleasure ebbs and the world reforms. The wood is solid under them, masked by the Doctor's jacket, and he is all angles and melted limbs above her, his body slotting easily against her own as their breaths race and hearts pound.

 

The Doctor is stroking her tangled hair softly away from her face, pressing gentle kisses to her temple. When her eyes focus on him, he immediately draws back, searching her with a worried expression. "Are you all right?"

 

"Ridiculous man," River tugs him back for a languid, slow kiss, her tongue etching her feelings into his mouth. "I'm brilliant."

 

His answering grin is more blinding than the sky above them, his whole face lighting up. "You absolutely are. Brilliant. Amazing. Pulchritudinous."

 

River squirms under such open adoration. "Oh, stop it."

 

"Never," he vows, voice solemn underneath the teasing.

 

She slides her leg off his shoulder, stretching as best she can with the Doctor's lanky frame still pressing her into the tree. Not that she'd let him move at the moment if he tried. "You weren't half bad yourself," she muses, biting her sore lip gently at his expression of mock outrage.

 

"Not half bad?!" Then his expression melts into a knowing smirk, "I think perhaps you're a little confused, Doctor Song."

 

His hands skate knowingly across her body and River can't help the soft gasp that escapes. River shivers under his touch and bats his hands away. "Oh, all right. As though your ego needs any encouragement. You rocked my world, sweetie. I've never felt anything like this before - there's never been anyone like you." She swallows and glances away as the sarcasm she began with gives way to the truth of the last statement.

 

Maybe it's because he doesn’t have to meet her eyes that the Doctor manages to reply, sotto voce, "You are one of a kind, River Song. My bespoke wife. The only person in the universe I could imagine sharing this moment with."

 

She doesn't know if he means the sex or the stars, but it doesn't matter. The Doctor has gone out of his way to take her to a perfect moment in the universe - all the stars ever visible in the night sky, and he's spent the whole time staring at her instead. River gasps and catches his eyes. "You missed it!"

 

"What?" The Doctor's face knits in confusion and what is probably relief - neither of them are exactly good at expressing their feelings, and bless him for trying.

 

River raises one hand to gesture past him, "The sky - _more stars than any other point in the history of the universe_."

 

He smiles at her, his face melting back into a look of utter adoration. "No, I didn't."

 

"Yes, you did!" River huffs, "You've spent the whole night looking at me."

 

"Well, you're a sight more interesting than a bunch of old stars," the Doctor teases, but River huffs again and he amends, "I had the best view of all, River. I could see the reflection in your eyes."

 

He presses gentle kisses to her brow, nose, cheeks, lips - even her eyelids when they slide closed. River blinks her eyes quickly open again when he pulls back, fighting at the wonder thrilling through her at this mad, impossible man. Her _husband_. "Liar," she whispers, but her voice wobbles.

 

The Doctor laughs, rolling off to her side and dragging her immediately atop him. "No need to be jealous, dear - we can switch next time."

 

"Next time?" But he pulls his, likely ruined, jacket atop them, sheltering her from the cool sea breeze with his arms and coat, and River cannot muster the appropriate incredulity at his statement.

 

The Doctor grins at her arched eyebrow, "Well - it is an awfully large tree."

 

This time it's River who laughs, the sound unfettered and joyous in the still shockingly bright night. She imagines reliving this moment over and over again until they've exhausted every possible option to be here. Alone on a wide branch, atop a sea that is black as opal despite the day-lit sky, wrapped in her husband's arms, River Song finds herself miraculously, perfectly at peace.


End file.
